A whole lot of love, and a lil' bit of volleyball
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: TanaHina? HinaTanaka? Yee. Whole lot of fluff and sweetness between these two volleyball pros. You best believe there's smut.


His fingers danced the same pattern over and over again along Hinata's thigh as they sat there, eyes trained on the television screen as bright colored cars raced over some highway, surpassing impossible feats through all the special effects and CGI American cinema had to offer. The two of them were seated on cushions strategically placed over the wooden floor of Tanaka's room, backs leaning against the bed frame, shoulders nonchalantly brushing together whenever Hinata's body tensed or relaxed during all the excitement. Tanaka usually hosted study sessions at his place, but more frequently he'd been inviting his underclassman Hinata over to check out movies or dirty magazines like the great _Senpai_ he was. Hinata was always easily impressed by his superior's knowledge and taste, and always seemed excited to follow the older teen home with his little overnight bag.

"This movie's _sooo_ cool, Tanaka-sen- _pai_ _!_ " It was almost like he knew the effect it had on Tanaka, who immediately bore a proud grin and folded his strong arms across a broad chest. " _Haha_ , 'course it is. This series's the best!" Hinata's dark, wide eyes flashed into Tanaka's as he leaned in for a breathy laugh, before his face was turning toward the screen, taking in the latest explosion of an unlucky car and marveling it boyishly. Tanaka took to watching for Hinata's reactions along with enjoying the movie for the second time. Periodically, his hand would busy itself in Hinata's hair, or rest on the soft, exposed thigh of the redhead if he was close enough. Experimentally, Tanaka lifted his arm up onto the bed and watched as the head of fluffy hair plopped onto his shoulder, the smaller body wiggling to move closer to Tanaka's broader body, making himself comfortable in a series of scooches and huffs. Once still, Tanaka's arm draped over the small set of shoulders, fingers tracing up the side of Hinata's neck and face to push back the orange tufts of hair from his forehead, watching the soft locks of red hair manipulate between his coarse fingers. The wing spiker watched Hinata's head bob subconsciously with each stroke of Tanaka's large hand, almost pressing against the touch to better feel the pads of his upperclassman's fingers directly on his scalp. Tanaka watched until Hinata's eyelids drooped, and he was now sinking heavier into Tanaka's body. "Feels good." Hinata rubbed his nose into Tanaka's shirt, a hand lifting to curl in the material, Tanaka's hand failing to yield the movement that'd so tamed Hinata. Then again, it wasn't hard to distract the shorty.

Tanaka's face dipped in, lips nearly bumping into Hinata's small ear. "Oi, you're about to miss the best part." His voice was gravelly and low, enough to entirely rewire Hinata's focus onto him with a tangible shudder of his body against Tanaka's. "W-Woah. Your voice got all _deep_ ," mumbled Hinata, embarrassed, and Tanaka wondered if that was a good or a bad thing.

Then he grinned goofily, pulling Hinata's hair back as gently as he could, angling the small face up toward his. "My voice is _always_ this deep. Bet it feels differently up close though, huh?"

"Y-Yeah."

What even _was_ this?! Tanaka noticed how weird this was, cuddling up with a teammate over a movie, getting excited when this particular teammate wriggled against him. The borderline delinquent had questioned Hinata before about this closeness, how easily Hinata would snuggle up to him, and the ace-wannabe simply replied that it was always like this with he and his little sister, Natsu. So Tanaka was like a big brother to him? Ryuu could swallow that. He'd always wanted a little brother, which was probably why Hinata rubbed his senpai-complex the right way without even trying. He loved his older sister and all, but she couldn't even come _close_ to how cute Hinata was.

The mood was gone, and Hinata's attention wound up on the screen again, even when Tanaka's hand moved in his hair once more. It felt so weird to be comforted by someone so small, someone obviously _male._ He was either playing volleyball or hanging out with Hinata all the time, so there went his chances at finding a girlfriend. Not that he could really get one if he was available; his rough around the edges looks usually scared all the cute ones off. If only they could see him how Hinata saw him, and not be afraid...

It wasn't helping that the main lead's love interest was being introduced into the film, the foreign woman's sexy curves all on display for the two hormone ridden boys. Hinata shifted against Tanaka who sighed, resting his head back against the bed. "I wish I had a girlfriend," he lamented as his eyes followed the little blond vixen on the screen. He could feel Hinata staring at him, as he usually did when something was on his mind. Then, Hinata's body further relaxed into him, and Tanaka could feel his lips against his shirt. "Yeah, I guess that would be nice... but then it'd be harder to focus on volleyball, wouldn't it?"

"Nah, it'd make me want to try even harder, y'know? Cause she'd be cheering me on... coming to my games... that kinda thing." Tanaka already had it all planned out in his head. Hinata was still a little uncertain, however. "Your cool, big sis always comes to games though. She supports you."

The buzzcut teen narrowed his eyes and looked at the younger male, getting a sheepish look in return. "Dummy. A sister is _no_ replacement for a girlfriend. It's embarrassin' when _she_ cheers me on... Plus, you have a girlfriend for _other_ stuff."

"Other stuff?"

"Yup. Like what I showed you in the magazines," Tanaka returned, watching his underclassmen's face fill with understanding and squeamish embarrassment. "That'd be nice." Hinata admitted shyly, which was uncharacteristic of the usually bold teen, but whenever he was confronted about girls or _icky_ things like sex, he showed a whole new, red-faced side to him. Tanaka grinned, nuzzling his cheek against the others forehead. "Right? And you can _do it_ as much as you want. Well, if she wants it." He watched Hinata for understanding, and he seemed to get it, but he seemed like he was still stuck back on the thought of those dirty magazines Tanaka'd showed him.

Hinata had always understood in the back of his mind what sex was, but as a freshman in highschool, and being so focused on volleyball, he thought he'd never need to know beyond how to jerk himself off if he was pent up enough. But spending time with Tanaka _always_ seemed to get him riled up, and it was awkward to ride his bike home afterward. Thankfully, Tanaka let him stay over sometimes, which always gave him time to cool off and relax.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? If anyone could get one, it'd be you," Hinata rubbed his forehead into Tanaka's cheek this time to turn his face in close and look at the taller player, who started to feel a little shy. "W-What? Whaddya mean by that?" Tanaka lifted his face and those small eyes of his darted off in an effort to not look as pleased as he actually felt.

"Well, your attacks are really powerful! And you're really good at getting the whole team fired up in a game! Your receives are _waaay_ better than mine!" Right, this was Hinata, who appreciated good volleyball more than most people did. Tanaka's eyes lowered and his expression held a hint of sourness as Hinata went on, but as he animatedly described all the things he admired in his senpai, Tanaka couldn't help but smile and feel a little bit of pride. "Well, that's nice of you to say, but... girls aren't really interested in _volleyball_ skill. Girls are into... y'know, good looking guys with charm, that kind of thing... like that demon setter for Aoba Johsai. Girls _love_ him."

"Eh?! The Grand King? No way!" Hinata's whole body rippled underneath his clothes as if he'd been shocked, sitting up on his knees as he all but clawed Tanaka's shirt. "But he's got a _really_ crappy personality. That guy always gives me the creeps." Tanaka had to laugh, even though Hinata's cute little upset face was right by his, and those small hands were sliding up and over Tanaka's broad shoulders, subconsciously looping around his neck. "I guess he's really good at volleyball, but... you're _really_ nice. You give me a _way_ better feeling than he does."

 _Oh?_

"What kind of feeling is that, huh?" Tanaka was still amused, leaning back against the bed as Hinata joined him in a smile. "A really warm one... gu... gwaaah, kind of a thing." _God_ , Hinata was cute. And he wasn't self-conscious at all after saying something so embarrassing, so naturally the older teen felt shy for him, but he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "Plus, you're just as good lookin' as _he_ is. You always look really cool, senpai."

And that warmed the wing spiker's heart a lot more than he'd admit.

" _My_ ugly mug? No way." Tanaka's hand cupped over his mouth, hiding the majority of the tan skin that flushed. "Jeez Hinata, that's the kind of stuff you save for a girlfriend." How lame was this?! Tanaka couldn't even hold is own over Hinata, much less a girl. The dark color in his cheeks faded and he looked down at the hopelessly ignorant boy, who seemed docile and contained half in his lap.

"Even if I got a girlfriend... I'd have no idea what to do _."_ The ginger wiggled over the toned thighs of his upperclassman until he was sitting atop them completely, straddling Tanaka with a puzzled, demoralized look on his face. Tanaka's hands picked up and settled on the outside of Hinata's clothed thighs, his fingers peeking at the lower border of his shorts, barely touching soft skin underneath. "Awe, you know what to do. Don'tcha?" Tanaka watched Hinata shake his head from side to side, eyes peering at the neck of Tanaka's shirt. "Just whatever feels natural, y'know? What would _you_ want to do?"

"... Kiss, I guess?"

"That's a uhh - - _good start._ You kiss her good. Kiss her _dizzy_ , until she's got that look on her face that's just _begging_ for more." Tanaka gave a firm nod to Hinata, who thoughtfully brushed his thumb over his lower lip. "Kiss her dizzy? Sounds weird."

A dark, tempting thought came to the older teen, who licked his lips and shifted underneath Hinata. "Hell... why don't we just try it?" He released one of Hinata's thighs to pick up the remote, pressing the pause button until it was only their quiet breathing filling the void. "Try it?" Hinata looked down at the hand that replaced on his thigh, his own hands kneading Tanaka's shirt at the shoulders.

"Yeah. It'll be like practice... we'll start out slow. Just so you can feel what it's like." Tanaka sat up straighter, then turned his cheek, pointing at it emphatically. "For starters. Nothing weird about kissing _here_ , right?"

Hinata eyed the cheekbone of his upperclassman, smiling excitedly. "Nope." His hands slid down and rested over Tanaka's chest as he sat up on his knees, raising his petite ass off of Tanaka's hips as he brushed his lips over the others cheek, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back, face aglow. He could feel Tanaka's breath quicken, seeing the sudden change in his eyes, and some flicker of excitement caught within the ginger boy. "... My turn?" Hinata asked, offering his cheek with the turn of his face, eyes closed. Tanaka hesitated, then leaned forward, closing his lips as he pressed them against Hinata's cheek, warm and wet. The sensation had Hinata shivering pleasantly, his hands clinging onto his shirt as Tanaka pulled away. "That... felt kinda nice," the middle blocker admitted, wondering how a kiss to his cheek could feel lewd enough to send pleasure straight down to his core.

"Yeah," Tanaka's eyelids were growing heavier, but he wanted to keep them open to see another shudder in his partner. "Let's try on the mouth this time." He waited for any sort of objection, but Hinata continued to sit there, even lifted his chin up toward Tanaka's face to accept the kiss that Tanaka gently imposed on him. Hinata's lips were soft and pliant, and any objecting thoughts quickly left Tanaka's mind as he felt Hinata's mouth submit to his own. His hands, coarse from volleyball, slid up the outside of those pale thighs, holding him by the hips as he slowly worked his mouth against the younger boy's. Tanaka started to break the kiss and pull his face away but Hinata's hands suddenly shot out, reaching for the back of Tanaka's head to close the distance between them again, their lips bumping unceremoniously into each other.

Hinata was a mess of heated cheeks and rubbing lips, trying to kiss Tanaka in the only way he knew how, in all his inexperience and innocence. It felt good like this, Hinata didn't know why or how, but being held and kissed equated to the feeling of getting a really good spike in. Tanaka groaned hard and raised his hands further, cupping along Hinata's back as he aimed to give the smaller boy everything he sought, opening and closing his lips, moving his mouth until Hinata learned; and he learned _quickly_. When Tanaka's tongue found his, Hinata thought he'd cream his pants right there. Hinata's fingers moved through the fuzz of his buzz cut, skimming to the front from his ears down to his jaw and neck, touching what he could find as Tanaka held him up to his chest, tongue rolling against Hinata's in a slow, leisurely movement, until Hinata was trembling and near limp in Tanaka's arms.

Finally he was allowed to part from Hinata's lips, panting in the space between them, watching Hinata gasp for breath. He had that same look in his eyes that Tanaka'd described but had never really seen in a girl before. Hinata seemed to _want it_ , body and soul.

"... I think that's... uhh... good for now. You got the gist." Tanaka pulled back before he could be tempted to do more, watching the flustered teen on his lap try to pull away, and for once he looked like he didn't know what to do with his body at the moment.

They didn't really talk about the kissing thing again until they were alone in Tanaka's room, and a couple minutes into playing video games Hinata had crawled over Tanaka's lap, this time resting the slope of his back against Tanaka's strong chest.

Tanaka had a pretty good view of the top of Hinata's head, studying the whirl of bright hair each time he looked down, catching a glimpse of the pale, slender neck Hinata possessed. His arms were secure around Hinata, connecting with his other hand to hold the controller while Hinata wiggled with his controller, the type to sway in the same direction his character was heading. Tanaka felt the others neck was exposed to him long enough, and without even thinking of it he dipped his face forward, lips gently pressing against the soft expanse of skin at Hinata's nape. The ultimate decoy's body stiffened at once, and for the second time a seemingly chaste act had him feeling very hot and self-conscious. Was Tanaka going to kiss him again?

"S-Sorry," Tanaka croaked, seeing the way Hinata had reacted and deeming the action unwanted. Hinata could still feel lips stilling over his skin, exposing the sensitive nerve endings to their warmth and softness. He turned and lifted his head upward, looking as if he'd very much wanted it.

"It's okay, senpai." Hinata saw the way Tanaka's tanned face darkened further with red, a pretty rust color in Hinata's eyes, assured that his cheeks were burning in the same way. He turned his face further and leaned up to kiss him, straining his neck to get a good advantage until he could feel Tanaka's mouth respond to his. There was something lewd about doing this with a teammate, even Hinata wasn't all that innocent when it came down to it, but it still didn't mean he wouldn't quiver like a virgin and desperately seek out Tanaka's tongue with his own. The wing spiker was the epitome of everything Hinata idolized, from his unwavering determination to win, to the strong build he possessed. Tanaka's shoulders narrowed around the boy, almost holding him as his hands skirted along the edge of Hinata's shirt, the latter parting his lips to let Tanaka lick inside, letting out little grunts through his nose the further Tanaka explored.

And then, he felt fingers along the soft groove of his stomach. His eyelids fluttered open, Hinata couldn't remember when he'd closed them. It felt funny and ticklish with someone else's hands there, but they were slowly moving up underneath his shirt. It was definitely a man's touch.

' _This is it. 'm finally gonna hit second base - - though it's with Hinata, it still counts, right?'_ He could see how long Hinata's eyelashes were from this distance, seeing his eyes open the further Tanaka felt up underneath Hinata's shirt. ' _Maybe I should... ask first?'_ He was about to, momentarily stopping his ministrations, but Hinata looked like he'd cry if he waited any longer for kisses and gentle touches. So, Tanaka obliged him, slow and sweet, his lips pressing against Hinata's once more, and his fingers slowly caressing the little buds that felt no bigger than mosquito bites.

 _'Super cute.'_ Tanaka thought to himself, teasing Hinata's nipples with gentle strokes of his fingers, feeling them start to harden under his touch. Hinata wasn't sure why Tanaka had stopped at his chest, but each time his nipples were lightly squeezed between fingertips, or those same coarse fingers swirled around the raised skin, the sensations slowly trickled into his lap like gently spilling fire, the boy now _confident_ his shorts were getting tighter. Hinata slowly broke the kiss with a gasp, leaning his head back against Tanaka's shoulder, eyes downcast toward the hands busy underneath his shirt. "Mhh... my neck hurts," Hinata pouted, feeling a little sore from turning his head for as long as he did, flinching every once in awhile at the attention to his flat chest.

"... Does it feel good, Hinata?" Tanaka asked into his ear, deep and low like he knew Hinata liked it. The boy nodded slowly, then shivered in surprise once he felt Tanaka's warm, wet tongue brushing along the outer shell of his ear. "'s too good... I gotta go use the toilet soon."

Tanaka looked further over Hinata's shoulder, past his hands that cupped what chest was available, seeing the small tent in Hinata's shorts. He'd been good himself about keeping his hardness down to a minimum, only about half mast as it was, but there was already an evident stain on Hinata's shorts. " _Or_..." Tanaka kissed the others earlobe, one hand leaving a nipple to trace back down his abdomen, hovering over the bulge in Hinata's pants, his fingers ghosting over the material. "I can show you what another hand feels like."

The thought mystified Hinata and almost blew right past him. Sure he'd had the occasional wet dream of the pretty girl without any clothes, he'd impatiently flipped through some of the naughty magazines Tanaka lent him. He knew what kissing another guy meant, and that it _was_ a little odd that his friend was groping his chest and licking his ear, and even odder still that he _liked_ all this. But they'd go that far? And Tanaka would be touching him _there_?

It all seemed too farfetched.

Hinata couldn't _wait_ to try it.

"Y-Yeah. _Please_."

It didn't take much longer, other than the quick struggle to rid Hinata of his shorts and boxers, revealing the hardened shaft, pre beading at the tip before Tanaka had a chance to even wrap his fingers around it. Tanaka felt he must've been _really_ desperate to be touching Hinata like this, but he was desperate for an entirely different reason. Reason being, there was no one cuter or more willing for Tanaka's touch on this planet than Hinata, and the older teen believed this with every fiber of his being. It wasn't gross holding another man's dick and treating it like his own, though shorter and a little less girthy, and his hand felt way too big for it. Hinata was all but jumping in his lap, legs spread wide as he hiccuped a cry, holding onto Tanaka's thighs by grasping his shorts, his entire body melting back against the upperclassman jerking him off.

"T... Tanaka... sen _pai_...~"

He rewarded the sweet utterance of his name with a squeeze of his fingers around the base, slowly dragging his fist back and forth along the length, flicking his wrist subtly, taking what he liked on himself and applying it with the inexperienced teen. Tanaka had about a year on Hinata, and had more boldness and home alone time, so Hinata was thoroughly enraptured by Tanaka's deft skill, his body sliding and grinding back against Tanaka's if only to process the pleasure in someway. His cock gave a little spasm when it was suddenly released, and Tanaka was bringing the hand upward toward his own mouth. Hinata was about to beg for more when Tanaka spit into his hand and wordlessly brought it down, enveloping Hinata's cock in a makeshift lube that had him squirming even more.

It wasn't long till Hinata was cumming hard over Tanaka's hand, bucking his lithe hips until his body sank back in exhaustion, feeling a hardness digging into his own ass. Tanaka was leaning over, still keeping the boy on his lap, but retrieving a few tissues for a quick clean up while Hinata caught his breath.

Those little gasps, the way Hinata enjoyed every single little stroke like he'd been new to it all... Tanaka'd never been so crazy about a person in all his life. He'd been turned on by girls before, he still thought Kiyoko was a perfect goddess in every way, but there was no beating his little Hinata.

"Lemme... help too." Hinata turned to Tanaka halfway, his cock limp and weeping in his lap, hands clutching onto Tanaka's shirt. The dazed, sweet look on his face was enough to earn a small snicker out of Tanaka, who simply held Hinata by the face and guided him into a short, sweet kiss. "Nope. _Senpai's_ got it from here. You take a nap." Tanaka _wanted_ whatever Hinata's version of _help_ was, but not now when Hinata was so clearly out of it and exhausted. He felt a great heap of satisfaction when Hinata tiredly crawled out of his lap and onto his feet, slipping underneath Ryu's comforter.

He continued playing his games to numb the internal struggle _not_ to jump his precious little kouhai, instead taking respite from the sight of Hinata's peaceful sleeping face whenever he looked over his shoulder. When it was time for dinner, Hinata promptly resurrected and helped out in the kitchen, with nothing but a pair of boxers covering Hinata's insanely cute butt, which was all but constantly wiggling like the little crow Hinata was.

* * *

"... Hinata. What're you doing?"

It wasn't necessary of Tanaka to ask, but still having Hinata wiggle underneath his arm and crawl over his legs was breaking his concentration, which he sorely needed for the upcoming midterms. Hinata's fluffy, brazenly colored hair poofed in Tanaka's face as he stole a seat on Tanaka's lap, now sitting in between Tanaka's arms that were raised onto the table before him, his hands stuck in their positions with his homework and textbook. "I gotta study, Hinata. You know that." Even as he was gently reminding the other, he felt bad for it. He and Hinata hadn't been able to hang out often as of late, what with all the study groups, practices that lasted all evening and weekends. Hinata promised he wouldn't get in the way, using his big, brown doe eyes to land him a night at his upperclassman's.

"You can still study! 'm just getting bundled up, don't mind me." Hinata leaned to the side and stretched his arm out, bit by bit pulling a comforter off the bed and onto the floor. Before Tanaka could speak, Hinata was draping it over the powerful shoulders that belonged to him, turning about in his lap and bringing the ends of the blanket into the center towards his tummy, surrounding the two of them in a heated cocoon. Hinata sighed happily and leaned his head back, relaxing further. "You're _so_ warm, senpai! Even my toes are warm." Hinata bunched his knees up to his chest, the little pink toes disappearing within the blanket.

Tanaka didn't really have the heart to push Hinata away, and after he managed to get that round little butt off his mind, he returned to his homework. He'd managed to finally get in the zone of things, an impossible task when Hinata _wasn't_ there even, when Hinata's head started to shift. He was making little movements here and there, and it didn't take long to realize that the soft pecks on his neck were kisses, and that warmth prickling at his nape was the feeling of Hinata's burning cheeks rubbing against him. Tanaka's heart squeezed and he decided not to say anything, reveling in his cute little pup's signs of affections. Hinata turned halfway on his lap, using his tongue the more he got into it, until he was slobbering over Tanaka's shoulder, his fingers pulling aside the collar of his shirt. God, he really _was_ a puppy.

"Hinata... c'mon, dude. No more kisses. I gotta... do this. _Thing_. Here." It was a little messy, but it felt good to be on the receiving end of those little wet suckles. The redhead huffed and nuzzled against Tanaka's shirt, his hand stowing down between his legs and into Tanaka's lap, hands grabby and eager. "You can... still do the _thing_." Tanaka swallowed a grunt as Hinata groped him through his shorts, continually squeezing and milking out the shape of Tanaka's length until it was hardening. The older boy's mind was buzzing, there was no way he could concentrate with the way Hinata cooed and stroked him to an erection. Hinata's hands finally slipped underneath the shorts and boxers, gripping Tanaka by the base, tucking his bottoms below his sac for easy access. "It's so... _hot_." Who taught Hinata to talk like that? All those pornos Tanaka showed him? The buzzcut teen shuddered, dropping his work and immediately setting to find Hinata's body underneath the blanket.

" _My cock's plenty warm, huh?"_ Tanaka muttered into Hinata's ear, nipping along the smooth, fair skinned jawline of the boy who couldn't stop grinding his hips, unhappily sated without his own member out in the open. Tanaka made quick work of that, peeling off the little gym shorts and the tighty whiteys that fit over his shapely ass so nicely, turning Hinata's body to fully face him, so the two could hold each other close. Tanaka's tongue was the first thing to enter Hinata then, filling Hinata's mouth until the boy was feverishly returning them, jumping at the chance to feel Tanaka's fist around his cock, stroking as slow and gentle as it usually did. "... I bet you could feel how hot I am inside of you. You want that?" Hinata's eyes were closed tightly, and he chirped out a faint, "Yeah!", allowing himself to be guided back over the surface of the square table Tanaka and his classmates usually used for studying. He quickly cleared it of any hard textbooks and pens as he held Hinata over it, before gently laying him down on it, guiding himself in between Hinata's legs. His thighs were soft and cool around Tanaka's bare waist, and the thought of being buried between them soon was enough to drive Tanaka mad with want.

It'd been a few since the first time Tanaka touched Hinata, and it'd been more recently that the two players progressed into something much less pure than simply helping each other get off. Tanaka came to realize that he _wanted_ to make Hinata feel good, and Hinata never could get anything out of his mind if he wanted it badly enough. So, Tanaka got to experience what another man's ass felt like, and Hinata knew a man's cock. If they thought taking it this far would've slowed them down or stopped them, they were entirely wrong. It made it that much harder to resist each other.

"Put it _in_ , Tanaka," Hinata spoke softly, looking between them under the blanket, hand attempting to guide Tanaka inside himself. Tanaka was almost tempted to take him up on his offer, but he put a stop to it once his head cleared some. "Sorry bud, almost." He brushed red hair from Hinata's forehead, placing a sweet kiss before gently urging him, "On your stomach, Hinata." The younger boy withdrew from the sweet, deep kisses and scurried on his tummy, letting his knees drop onto the floor, his back arched, ass propped up, and his cock pressed down onto the table. The comforter slipped off of them and to the side, Tanaka's hands immediately busy with hunting out the lube he'd secured after his anal 101 journey he'd taken online, when he knew just what he wanted to do to Hinata.

"I'm _cold_ ," Hinata whined on top of the table, his fussing quieted by the comforter suddenly draped over his torso. Hinata wrapped it around himself, trying to cover his ass and legs, but Tanaka's hands kept spreading the comforter away, trying to get better access to his ass. "My legs, too," he shivered in pleasure, gripping the comforter and burying his face in it as those large hands spread his cheeks.

Tanaka was too mesmerized by those pliant, toned cheeks, leaning in, nibbling on the arch of Hinata's ass. "I'll warm you up," he promised, kissing his way dead center, until he was mouthing at the clenched little hole. A ragged moan left Hinata as he was kissed, his toes curling at the deft attention to the sensitive ring of muscle, the redheaded sprite barely able to control himself as a warm, wet tongue was introduced, slowly easing in, swirling as he went. Tanaka squeezed handfuls of Hinata's ass as he tongued him, groaning and sending impulses of vibrations right into his ass, enough for Hinata to feel and cry out, rubbing himself against the table. Tanaka's tongue flattened inside Hinata's quivering walls, stroking slowly even with Hinata as wound up as he was.

"Uhhn... suh... _senpaii... my butt feels..._ _weird."_ It felt _good_ , so good, but Hinata was never the very eloquent type. He couldn't express what a tongue felt like inside him, undulating like a small creature, exploring his walls and slipping in and out, until his little rim felt numb.

 _Fuck_. Hinata's walls were relaxing, softening up for Tanaka, assuring him that he was plenty ripe. He pointed his tongue and nuzzled in as far as he could, wiggling it around until Hinata's ass was riding back on Tanaka's face, giving into the tongue that was fucking him. With a trail of saliva from Hinata's ass to Tanaka's chin, the latter pulled away, taking out the lube and coating his fingers quickly, running it along Hinata's taint until he was quietly inserting his finger. Hinata's finger accepted it readily after all the licking, excited for something long and thick. His second finger followed, Tanaka's eyes trained solely on the spot where Hinata swallowed both of his fingers greedily. Hinata was a redfaced, panting mess, lips parted, hungry for air as he flipped over, watching the sexy concentration on Tanaka's face. Soon Tanaka's fingers were able to stretch apart with ease, and lube was instead dripping over the shape of his cock, his hand coating the length in two strokes, before he was pressing down into Hinata's ass.

The blanket fell away from the heated boy and he was clinging onto Tanaka's shoulders, who placed his hands on Hinata's hips for leverage. Tanaka used all of his restraint by not immediately slamming in, instead helping the boy underneath him adjust by going slow, using gentle pressure until those tight walls accepted him fully. Once connected at the base, Hinata's legs folded up against his chest, Tanaka leaned over and started kissing him, using the same tongue that'd been inside of Hinata earlier to coax Hinata's shy tongue from his mouth. Hinata wasn't sure how he was being filled completely and kissed at the same time. Right now he was on cloud nine with the treatment given to him, feeling that this time around was easier when it came to adjusting to Tanaka's girth.

Tanaka sucked on his tongue as he pulled his hips back, gently stuffing Hinata full again. The boy draped over the table caught his breath in his throat, mouth open for enough kisses to make his jaw sore. He didn't notice when Tanaka started pulling out more, or when he picked up the pace, or when those thrusts deep inside him started brushing close to a familiar spot, but he could always see what Tanaka was feeling, how pleasured he looked, how aroused he was by the sight of Hinata so willing and compliant beneath him. "Fuckin' _good_ , Hinata." He groaned, pinning Hinata's legs up, driving himself in harder. Hinata was squeezing his cock each time Tanaka kissed him, and for a moment he wondered how Hinata would respond to his nipples being stimulated at the same time.

Like Tanaka requested it of the decoy himself, Hinata released his grip on Tanaka to lift up his own shirt, revealing the already hardened nipples, pink and sweet like fruit, just begging to be sucked on. "Can you... kiss here, too?"

Tanaka felt something tighten in his core as he lowered Hinata's legs, holding them around his waist as he continually bucked his hips up against Hinata's round, boyish ass, his face nearing the left bud. His lips closed around it immediately, sucking and licking, nibbling as much as he wanted, feeling those fingers run along his scalp, cradling it to his chest, all but forcing him to the next nipple when the desire hit him.

"Hnh! _Ah!_ Haah~ Tah - - Tanaka shenpai~" A little drool escaped the corner of his lips, Tanaka licking it up greedily with each burst of his cock inside Hinata, Tanaka's body pressing down to pin him to the table, keeping him from squirming much underneath him. The second year grit his teeth and drove himself harder into Hinata, watching every impact each thrust had on the small teenager, until there were tears in Hinata's eyes and mewls constantly dripping from him like honey. Tanaka's fingers barely closed around Hinata's cock before the redhead was cumming, his soft, warm ass squeezing Tanaka lovingly, until he gently pulled out, letting Hinata's little fingers stroke him to completion, his white mess settling with Hinata's on his abdomen.

Tanaka's eyes all but rolled into the back of his head, riding out his orgasm in those small, familiar fingers, his mind returning to him with a few huffs of breath. Hinata's sticky hands grasped Tanaka by his shirt, pulling him in close to hug, secure in the strong arms that wrapped around him.

"Bath. Then studying. _For real this time_." Tanaka wasn't going to let anything get in the way of studying now.

"'Kay." Hinata mumbled, before passing a soft, kitten-like yawn. He closed his eyes, rubbing soft, heated cheeks into Tanaka's. "I'm sleepy. Take me, take me senpai!"

"Haha, you betcha. You won't have to take a single _step_ , lil' Prince." Tanaka awkwardly fumbled for a second or two, trying to decide how to do this with the least amount of mess as possible. Hinata had long since latched on, Tanaka eventually just lifting him off the table, with Hinata's legs wound around his waist, Tanaka holding him up by the thighs. "Guess that makes _me_ the knight in shining armor?"

Hinata was sleepy, but not _that_ sleepy. "Noo, way cooler than that. You're the scary, cool _dragon_ that protects me. 'Cause your name's got a dragon in it; _Ryuunosuke_."

Tanaka stopped his footsteps in the middle of the hallway, the two of them butt naked and dripping. Hinata could feel the sudden heat trapped in Tanaka's face, followed by the grip he readjusted, and more footsteps in which he bounced in Tanaka's arms. "It's kinda embarrassin'. Hearing you say my first name."

"Ehh? Can't be _that_ bad."

" _Shouyou_."

"! ... I g... get it now."

* * *

Tanaka was in top form today. They all were. Their rough scrimmage was getting more and more difficult by the passing minute, considering each player knew each others strengths and weaknesses. But Tanaka was as ferocious and loud as ever.

After a particularly powerful spike right into the opposing team's court, his fists shot up in victory. "Hell _YEAH_!" He bellowed, too high to even notice Kiyoko rolling her eyes.

" _GUOOOH!_ I LOVE HINATA!"

It took a few seconds for the inappropriate comment to register within everyone else, and longer for Tanaka to realize the contents of his latest outburst. His fists were still raised in the air, Nishinoya holding up a high five that never followed through, a smile frozen in place on both of their faces while the rest of the team's expressions crumbled indiscernably.

Then, before attention could slowly turn over to the redhead on the opposite side of the court, he shouted out his own return of affection, red faced and grinning from ear to ear,

"I LOVE YOU _TOO, SENPAI_! WAY MORE THAN _YOU_!"

"Is tHAT A FUCKIN' CHALLENGE YOU LITTLE INGRATE?! That badass spike wasn't clear enough for ya, huh?! That was obviously the power of my _love_ talkin' there."

"Well, I'm gonna become the Ace and _really_ give you a what for!"

Needless to say, the rest of the team thoroughly confused, Hinata and Tanaka continued to live their days full of a whole lot of love, and a lil' bit of volleyball.


End file.
